reddeadfandomcom-20200223-history
Who Are You to Judge?
| image = Image:Rdr_who_judge_wide.jpg | imagewidth = 300 | start = "?" blip | end = Rathskeller Fork | prereqs = None | giver = Jeb Blankenship | location = Rathskeller Fork | rewards = | previous = Nigel West Dickens mission strand: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" | next = None | image2 = Image:Rdr_who_judgemap.jpg | caption2 = Click to enlarge. }} is a Stranger side-mission featured in Red Dead Redemption. Story A man named Jeb Blankenship in Rathskeller Fork asks Marston to find his lost love, who has been kidnapped by gangsters in Tumbleweed. Walkthrough Mission Prerequisites Before this Stranger appears on the world map, the player must complete: *Nigel West Dickens mission: "Liars, Cheats and Other Proud Americans" Mission Objectives To complete this mission, the player must: *Speak with Jeb Blankenship in Rathskeller Fork. *Find Jeb's lost love in Tumbleweed. *Return her to Jeb. Mission Details Start the mission by talking to Jeb in Rathskeller Fork. Head over to the "?" blip in Tumbleweed. If necessary, fight the enemies that show up in this location and complete the hideout. You will find Jeb's horse and the Unnamed Woman here. Go back to Jeb with his horse. The woman will ride it back for you, so you don't have to lasso the horse all the way back. Also, if you're riding too fast for the woman she'll just meet you at Rathsteller Fork instead, so you can just go there as fast as possible to complete the mission. Tips & Tricks *This mission can be completed after the final gameplay mission "The Last Enemy That Shall Be Destroyed". Glitch ::Main article: Glitches in Red Dead Redemption *It is possible for the game to glitch after completing the mission. You will be suddenly teleported to the location where you find the horse, with the woman shooting at you. There will also be a notice saying you have failed the mission, even though it had been finished properly. This glitch can be triggered by stealing the horse after completing the quest. *Dying after meeting the woman may cause the woman and the horse to follow you to your respawn point while a duplicate woman and horse appears back at the original spawn point. In this way, you can have the woman and the horse following you even after you have completed the mission. *Occasionally, after completing the mission, the purple question mark will still be shown on the map, just outside of Tumbleweed (where you meet up with Lucy for the first time). If you move your cursor over the icon on the map, it will display the name of the mission "Who Are You To Judge," however upon arriving at the location, there is no icon to be found on the mini-map and neither Lucy nor the Unnamed Woman are present. Trivia *After some time, in a later edition of the newspaper, it is reported that Jeb has married his "love" Bill, and that no friends and family members attended the ceremony. *The newspaper that announces Jeb's marriage to Bill reveals that his last name is Blankenship. *In the Tumbleweed cemetery, there is a tombstone of a woman named Grace Blankenship who died in 1907 and is outlived by "loving husband Jeb." This grave is most assuredly the resting place of Jeb's late wife. Like Bill in Flowers for a Lady, it is possible that Jeb lost his sanity when his wife died, causing him to fall in love with Bill. Achievements/Trophies ---- ---- Category:Redemption Missions Category:Stranger Missions Category:Single Player